


The Bottom Line

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 31_days, Developing Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Sig realizes he's in love with Izumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottom Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the prompt: if you find yourself caught in love.

* * *

           This is how Sig realizes he's in love with Izumi:  
   
           He was working in the back of the shop right before close, chopping meat and carefully hanging it in the low-lit freezer. She was behind the counter, carefully combing through the day's receipts and the change drawer – he had objected, when she first insisted on working in the shop with him, because it didn't seem right that she should want to work when she didn't have to, but all the same, she was there, and he was glad for her presence; the day went by that much quicker and was that much more enjoyable because of her.   
   
           The jangling of the bell over the door reached his ears, and then things happened quickly. There were raised voices, and a loud crash, and the sound of someone crying. Sig bolted to the front room, and found two figures: one hunched over, cowering, and the other standing tall, a steel knife glinting threateningly in the dim light of the shop. Things clicked in Sig's brain – _Izumi, robber, knife, threat_ – and the next thing he knew the front shop of the window was shattered and the would-be robber was laying dazed on the front sidewalk.  
   
           It wasn't until Sig actually paused to take a breath that he realized that the sobbing he'd heard had been coming from the robber.  
   
           "Sweetie!" Izumi kind of looked like she wanted to bawl herself, and nearly swooned as she clasped her hands up to her face. "You came to defend my honor!"  
   
           Sig rubbed his head and looked at her, and decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman.  
   
           When the police arrived ten minutes later, having been called to the scene by the neighbors, they found one incoherent robber, curled up in terror outside of the shop, and a young couple inside the shop, kissing passionately.

* * *


End file.
